killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Tusk
Tusk is a playable character who was first introduced in the 1996 arcade game of Killer Instinct 2. A legendary barbarian and the warrior champion from the ancient world, Tusk is a fighter who is characterized by his preternatural vigor and mastery of two-handed greatswords. Known to sagas as the "Watchman of the Gods", in Killer Instinct (2013) ''Tusk is an immortal Titan who was created 10,000 years ago by an angelic race to serve as Earth's guardian against the demon lord Gargos. Tusk made his return to the KI franchise after twenty years on March 29th, 2016, as the 4th character released during the Season Three of ''Killer Instinct (2013). Biography Appearance In Killer Instinct 2, Tusk has the appearance of a Germanic tribal warrior, who is dressed only in fur leather boots, a belt with a skull for a buckle, a fur-lined loincloth around the waist, and who has a large tattoo of a green dragon painted across his torso; his long locks of blond hair are drawn tightly against the back of his head and are cinched closely together. In Killer Instinct (2013), Tusk takes on a more Viking-like appearance. He retains his blond hair, but it has become shorter and now features a braided beard. Tusk's face appears more elderly and stern than before, reflecting the immortality he shoulders. He wears black, modern-looking cargo pants that are torn off at the knees, along with an ancient, tattered green tartan and a white sash tied around the waist. He also has a brown belt and a gold buckle with several pouches strapped to his back, and wears a baldric over the right shoulder. He retains his fur-trimmed leather boots, and has gained fur and leather vambraces on his forearms. Tusk now features an elaborate set of tattoos across his massive torso, representing a Viking motif with rune markings that blaze a fiery red when Instinct Mode is full, and his new greatsword Warg-gram similarly has intricate runic designs etched into its blade. In combat, the sword will begin to heat up and glow red-hot due to the friction caused by the force of Tusk's strikes. Tusk's retro costume largely mirrors his original KI2 outfit, including the long locks of blond hair, but with a few changes: He no longer dons his black war face paint, and instead features two golden arm bracelets and a leather strap on his right thigh. He wears a necklace made from the canine tooth of a saber-toothed tiger, which can also be seen in his default costume. Personality Often mistaken for a Viking who lives in the modern era, Tusk was created 10,000 years ago by a race of angelic beings known as "Ichoriens". Though he has lived among the Vikings for several hundred years and took a liking to their culture, Tusk far predates modern history. He was alive before farming was developed. He saw creatures long extinct today. He ate mammoth meat and fought saber-toothed cats and short-faced bears. His sword Warg-gram, which was created alongside him, was the only hardened steel tool or weapon in existence for at least 7,500 years. He was alive before the ancient Egyptians, the Greeks, the Roman Empire, etc. participating in each of their cultures and outliving them all. Tusk watched as the human race went from disjointed tribes of hunter-gatherers to colonies of farmers, to settlements, to city-states, to kingdoms, to empires to the governments of today. He has seen technology progress from sharpened stones tied to wooden sticks all the way up to the internet and modern smartphones. He speaks languages which no longer exist, and he has lived among cultures that are forever lost to the mists of time. He no longer pursues relationships of any kind, for every other person he encounters becomes just a tiny speck in his unending life. He was created by the gods for the sole purpose of destroying another god, and he has lived for over 10,000 years waiting to fulfill that purpose. He is the immortal Tusk--the Watchman of the Gods. Abilities Abilities info to be added... ''Killer Instinct 2'' Story Summary With the return of the Demon Lord to the land, Tusk leaves the arena to issue his challenge. Only by defeating all adversaries can a hero gain the right to face the evil Gargos. Extended Story A barbarian killing machine from the cold wastelands to the north, Tusk is the last of a warrior caste decimated by the bitter rivalry of the Warlords and finally reduced to a sole survivor during their costly banishment to Limbo. He now lives in wealth and glory as Champion of the old world’s Gladiatorial Arena; but when the demonic shadow of Gargos rises again, Tusk sets his jaw, takes up his blade and casts aside all other responsibilities to settle this blood feud once and for all. Stage: Stonehenge Endings Kill Maya, Don't Kill Combo: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. With another challenge successfully completed, Tusk thirsts once more for battle. He begins the arduous journey back to the arena. With younger and more skilled fighters around every corner, Tusk wonders how long he'll remain champion. Kill Combo, Don't Kill Maya: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. Finding one of his past adversaries particularly grateful to him for destroying Gargos, he escorts Maya back to her homeland. Tusk and Maya wed and embark on a long rule over Amazonia. But Tusk is never truly happy, his thirst for battle remaining unquenched. Don't Kill Maya and Combo: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. Finding one of his past adversaries particularly grateful to him for destroying Gargos, he escorts Maya back to her homeland. But the thirst for battle soon calls again and Tusk returns to the arena to continue his life as a warrior, leaving Maya with her people. Kill Combo and Maya: ''Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. With another challenge successfully completed, Tusk thirsts once more for battle. He begins the arduous journey back to the arena. For now at least, he lives only for the fight. More than living up to his now legendary reputation, Tusk goes on to become the greatest undefeated champion ever seen. ''KI Gold Ending: None of his enemies possessed the skill to prevent his hard fought victory. The mighty tasks of the warrior Tusk are written into legend this day. But, the achievements are but a small part of what is to come. Tusk must face new adventures and experience greater dangers. But that is another story... Moveset *''Web Of Death:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch Opener *''Boot Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *''Skull Splitter: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *''Back Stab'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch Opener *''Conqueror'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *''Fake Skull Splitter'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *''Air Double'': Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *''Throw'': Forward, Fierce Kick *''Reverse Throw'': Back, Fierce Kick An Opponent's Throw Move *''Parry Move'': Back, Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move'': Forward, Fierce Punch Special Moves *''Combo Breaker'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker'': Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *''Mini-Ultra'': Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *''Ultra Combo'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch *''Ultimate Combo'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick *''0-Ultimate Combo'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch Super Moves *''Super Boot Kick'': Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Web Of Death'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Shadow Move'': Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Pillar Of Flames'': Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Quick Kick 4 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Conqueror'': Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *''End Special 2'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 3'': Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 4'': Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 5'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders ''Killer Instinct (2013) Tusk's teaser trailer was released on February 24, 2016. It showed Tusk's new greatsword, Warg-gram, and much of his body. His face was revealed on March 1, 2016. Tusk became a playable character for Season 3 of ''Killer Instinct (2013) on March 29th, 2016. Story Summary The immortal Watchman of the Gods, the colossal barbarian known as Tusk is a deathless warrior who has lived for ten thousand years and has honed his ability as a swordsman for all that time. Robbed of his memory, Tusk sat idle as Gargos commenced his invasion of Earth. Now awakened from his stupor, the legendary guardian sets out to find and slay the demon warlord. Wielding his arcane blade Warg-gram, Tusk smashes and cuts through his hapless foes with a primal power, his solution to defense: the sheer force behind his massive assaults. Novella Chapter 2 — The Watchman Awakes: Chapter 4 — Conflux: Shadow Lords TBA Moveset Combo Trait - Deflect Windows: None of Tusk's grounded Medium or Heavy punch attacks (including special moves) can be canceled at all, due to the large size and weight of his greatsword. However, for a brief moment during Medium or Heavy punches he will flash white, and if any attack hits him during this flash he will instantly deflect the attack and counter. Instinct Mode - 10,000 Years of Training: 'Enables Tusk to cancel any special move into another special move. Each time a cancel is used, a small piece of the Instinct meter is drained (in addition to the regular depletion that occurs when activated). Command Moves *''Backstab - (Forward+MP) - Tusk swivels around the opponent and slashes them down. If not performed at close range, it becomes a very slow dashing stab move dealing incredible damage. * Spine Splitter - (Back+HP) - Tusk rears up before stabbing the ground with his greatsword, kicking up a wave of sparks. Can cause stagger. Can be charged by holding the button to increase range and damage, and can be dash-canceled. Destroys oncoming projectiles. * Skewer - (Up+HP) - Tusk leaps into the air and stabs the opponent while they're down. Can only be performed if the opponent is still suffering from a hard knockdown. * Forward Throw - (Forward+LP+LK) - Tusk grabs the opponent around the waist and suplexes them into the ground. * Back Throw ''- ''(Back+LP+LK) - Tusk jabs the opponent in the chest with the hilt of his sword, then swings behind them and slashes them in the back. Special Moves *''Skull Splitter ''- (QCB+P) - Tusk brings his greatsword down overhead and smashes the ground. Can be performed midair. Works as a Knockdown Ender. * Conqueror - (DP+P) - Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword. Pressing (HP) while still midair will have Tusk spike the opponent down with a hilt bash. Works as a Damage Ender. * Immortal Spirit ''- ''(QCF+K) - Tusk dashes forwards. Avoids projectiles and can be canceled into other moves by pressing a button of any strength. Works as a Stagger Ender - the first ever instance of such. ** Moosejaw - (LP or LK) - Tusk performs a shoulder check. ** Collateral Damage - (MP or MK) ''- Tusk performs a short sliding kick. ** ''Destroyer - (HP or HK) - Tusk spins and swings his greatsword down. Hits overhead. Shadow Moves *''Shadow Skull Splitter ''- (QCB+P+P) - Tusk performs five consecutive slashes with his greatsword. Can be performed midair, where Tusk brings his greatsword down and smashes the ground, hitting five times and kicking up a wave of sparks. * Shadow Conqueror ''- ''(DP+P+P) - Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword that hits four times. Tusk can also spike the opponent down afterwards. * Shadow Immortal Spirit - (QCF+K) - Tusk performs a shoulder check that hits five times. '''Ultra Combo: 25-Hits Stage When the player performs an Ultra Combo in Icehaven, the shipwreck in the background will erupt in flames and its bow crashes into the frozen sea. If both combatants remain idle for a while in this stage, the remixed version of Tusk's classic Killer Instinct 2 theme, "Stonehenge", will start playing. Quotes Trivia *According to designer Adam "Keits" Heart, Tusk has found that he is an immortal swordsman, and unlike other returning characters he is not a "remake" but the original Tusk from Killer Instinct 2 who has survived since the Neolithic era. Heart described Tusk's fighting style as a transition from "patient bully" in the early game to "absolute berserker" when reaching Instinct Mode. Heart also humorously added that Tusk's new greatsword may well be "the biggest sword of all time". *Tusk's new facial design and voice-over for Killer Instinct (2013) were inspired by Chris Hemsworth from Thor, and similar-looking actors like Travis Fimmel from the Vikings television series. **The modern cargo shorts Tusk wears in Killer Instinct (2013) are a reference to the Techno Viking, and the many fan-made variations & tributes to his meme. *In Killer Instinct (2013), Tusk tends to spout one-liners in his trailer like an action movie hero from the 1980s, as a tribute to his original basis on Arnold Schwarzenegger's Conan the Barbarian. *The 2nd chapter of the Killer Instinct Novella, titled "The Watchman Awakes", reveals that the traits which Tusk prefers in his women are "tall and strong-looking with a pretty oval face, and long braids". Interestingly, this matches Maya's new appearance for Killer Instinct (2013) in precise detail. **Tusk's "Primal" accessories reflect his prehistoric origins, and bear a notable resemblance to the outfit that was worn by Maya in Killer Instinct 2; and also to her own retro costumes in Killer Instinct (2013). * The Germanic runes that are tattooed between Tusk's shoulder blades in Killer Instinct (2013) roughly translate to: "In Strength There Is Wisdom". ** The name of Tusk's sword, "Warg-gram", is derived from the Old English "Warg", meaning wolf,' while ''"''gram"'' is derived from the Nordic "gramr", which means wrath or anger. "Warg-gram" literally translates to "'''Wolf-anger" or "Wrath of the Wolf" in the northern European languages. ** Gram is also the name of the sword that the legendary hero Sigurd used to slay the dragon Fafnir in Norse mythology. ** Tusk's association with wolves and dragons indicates a connection to both the divine as well as the apocalypse, tying in with his role as an immortal guardian who is standing in between Gargos and the Earth. *Narwhals, arctic water predators that are characterized by their large protruding "tusks", are featured in Tusk's new Icehaven background stage. The stage also shows a polar bear hunting after seals. Gallery Killer Instinct 2 Tusk11.jpg Spinvtusk.jpg|The 1996 render for KI2 which inspired Tusk's victory animation for Killer Instinct (2013) Ktg.jpg ki2_tusk_render.jpg Tusk.jpg tuskshot.jpg 2091106944_434f7d7b61_z.jpg KI2_Tusk_Beta_Ending.png Tuskending4-1.jpg|Tusk's Ending (1a) Tuskending4-2.jpg|Tusk's Ending (1b) Tuskending3-1.jpg|Tusk's Ending (2a) Tuskending3-2.jpg|Tusk's Ending (2b) Killer Instinct (2013) Tusk_Emblem.png|Tusk's Emblem 24 tusk03.jpg|The Return of Tusk Tusk.png|The Immortal Swordsman Tusk - Icehaven.png|Tusk's Icehaven Tusk's Stage.png|Icehaven Panorama killer-instinct-season-3-launch-trailer.jpg|Season 3 Wallpaper Tusk vs Kim Wu.png|Tusk vs Kim Wu Tusk_1.jpg|Tusk vs Spinal Ki-tusk-image3.png| Tusk vs Kan-Ra Ki-tusk-image.jpg| Tusk overlooking IceHaven Ki-tusk-image2.jpg|Ain't no grave can hold his body down... Tusk_Default_Color_2.png|Default Color 2 Tusk_Default_Color_3.png|Default Color 3 Tusk_Default_Color_4.png|Default Color 4 Tusk_Default_Color_5.png|Default Color 5 Tusk_Default_Color_6.png|Default Color 6 Tusk_Default_Color_7.png|Default Color 7 Tusk_Default_Color_8.png|Default Color 8 Tusk_Default_Color_9.png|Default Color 9 Tusk_Retro_Color_1.png|Tusk's Retro Tusk_Retro_Color_2.png|Retro Color 2 Tusk_Retro_Color_3.png|Retro Color 3 Tusk_Retro_Color_4.png|Retro Color 4 Tusk_Retro_Color_5.png|Retro Color 5 Tusk_Retro_Color_06.png|Retro Color 6 TuskRetro7.jpg|Retro Color 7 Tusk_Accessories_Valhalla.png|"Valhalla" accessories (default) Tusk_Accessories_Retro_Gladiator.png|"Gladiator" accessories (default) Tusk_Accessories_Retro_Primal.png|"Primal" accessories Tusk_Accessories_GearPunk.png|"Gearpunk" accessories (default) Tusk_Accessories_Executioner.png|"Executioner" accessories (default) Tusk_Accessories_Retro_Suplex.png|"Suplex" accessories External links *Tusk's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Tusk's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide *DaytonJ (Tusk) vs UA Bass (Mira) - a video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Tusk Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters